lands_of_mythron_royal_archivesfandomcom-20200213-history
Guilds
Guilds, or groups of players allied for a better reason than being members of the same faction, have been part of the LOM for a long time. To start a guild, a player with the guild-founder rank posts an LOM build that doubles as a guild charter and invites other players to join. Guilds are not to be confused with Tourney teams, which are sometimes referred to by the same name, or other LOM-affiliated groups on MOCpages created by players. The Guild-Founder Rank "Guild Founders, as the name suggests, may create a guild. A guild is a group of players and characters outside of the factions that is recognized as an official part of the Lands of Mythron. Guilds are good ways to build connections with other players, or create joint storylines that non-members are likely to take notice of. With certain abilities like the Baron rank, a guild can even feature in international events during a UC. Also, guilds earn points for entering and/or winning moc-offs, as well as by doing crossovers with other guild members. Also, for every person with the guild founder rank (including the original founder) in a guild, the guild earns 2 guild points. For now, there is a limit of five members per guild, but a way to increase this limit may be introduced in the future." Requirements: One crossover with another player outside of a UC. This means that you must feature the other player's character in one of your builds AND the other player must feature your character in one of his or her builds. Level: 1 (One previous rank, Artificer, is required) The Cult of Ella Daily Current Points: 6 Members: Halhi 141*, Mr. Cab*, Asad*, David, Professor B Scorecard: http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/372102 Description: The members of the Cult of Ella Daily are followers of a mysterious woman from the future... Rainosian Traditionalists Current Points: 2 Founder: Gilbert Despathens Members: Gilbert Despathens Scorecard:http://www.mocpages.com/moc.php/395135 The Bulls This is a guild for people who follow the old ways of Rainos, keeping the values that places like Mythron, Nerogue and even large parts of Rainos or Enalica would look at as unconventional. All that is required is for the aforementioned features to come up regularly in your story, even if you and your main character both disagree with them. The goal is not (necessarily) to glorify "barbarian" culture, but to appreciate it and write stories with it in mind. Currently, this guild includes one tribe: the Bulls of Northern Rainos, a group that combines some ancient values and a rough-cut culture with expansionist policies and a progressive leader. Think something like viking legions in uniform with a penchant for organization and a bit of bureaucracy (if you can imagine it). People from other parts of Rainos, or even foreigners with Rainosian connections, are still welcome to request membership. Guild Group: http://www.mocpages.com/group.php/25385 Rangers of Nerogue current points: 2 Founder: Joel Tyer Members: Joel Tyer, Hildigrim Took, Kyle Breidenthal -The Rangers of Nerogue are devoted to keeping the borders of Nerogue safe, they are also used as field commanders by the Nerogueian military. The leader of this Guild is Jako. Guild Group: http://www.mocpages.com/group.php/25357